A Trip To Find Love
by Mystikalities
Summary: The Son and Briefs Family decide to go on a Camping trip! Hearts start to match, and things start to heat up...a T/P and G/B romance.. might have some lemon later, but for now, not yet!
1. The Arrival

A Trip to Find Love 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DragonBall Z Characters; all characters are those of Akira Toriyama, who is THE MAN!!

*…* = Thoughts

"…" = Speech

****

A Trip to Find Love

Chapter 1: The Arrival

By: Mystikalities

"OK EVERYONE!" Yelled Bulma. "LET'S GO ALREADY!" The whole Son-Briefs gang was headed out for a weekend of fun and relaxing— on a camping trip! Everyone had their bags and gear ready, and they were just about to leave. Here were the seating arrangements:

Son Family Car: Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Bra

Brief Family Car: Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten 

Bra was stacked with makeup bags and a million bags of luggage with clothes, and Pan right beside her was listening to some CDs through her headphones. It was still 6:00 AM on that Saturday morning, so Trunks and Goten decided to go to sleep in their car until they got to the campgrounds. Finally, the cars' engines started and they were on their 3-hour journey to the campgrounds…

"We're here!" Yelled an excited Bulma, surprising and waking up Goten and Trunks. The two hopped out of the car and took a good look around. Trunks was wearing khaki-colored cargo shorts and a dark blue tank top. Goten was wearing regular jeans with a dark blue hooded sweatshirt. They looked across to the car right behind them: the Son car. Bra and Pan were awake the whole time, chatting away, reading magazines, or listening to music on their headphones. 

Pan was the first to step out of the car followed by Bra. Pan let out a good stretch while Bra started exploring the area. Pan was wearing a red tank top with her orange bandana, and denim short shorts. 

Bra was wearing a short, Hawaiian print skirt with a light blue top that matched her hair. Trunks couldn't help but watch Pan while she stretched. *She looks really cute right now, all stretching like that…* Trunks thought to himself. Then he walked off toward Goten. 

While he was walking away, Pan couldn't help but glance at her purple-haired cutie. *He looks so hot in that tank top… I wish he knew how I really feel about him…* She thought to herself. 

"Hey Pan and Bra! You guys wanna go with us? Me and Goten are gonna check the place out!" Yelled Trunks. 

"Sure!" Yelled back Bra and Pan in unison. *I want to do more than go with you Goten, I want to BE with you…* Bra thought to herself. They both walked over to the boys and they walked off.

Around the campground there was a playground, a lake, tennis courts, even little gazebos by the lake for picnics or watching the sunset. The four of them talked about plans of which activities to do first, and then started back to their campsite. 

When they got back, Vegeta was already finishing up the barbecue ribs for dinner, and of course there were a lot of ribs to fill all the Saiyan stomachs. After dinner, the four kids walked around some more, each person hoping to get to talk to the person they really had feelings for. They were passing the playground that was next to the lake, and Trunks decided to try and get himself alone with Pan. He was actually planning to do this with Goten, who actually wanted to be alone with Bra. 

"Hey Pan, come with me. I want to show you something." Trunks said as he motioned for Pan to follow him. Goten continued with his part of the plan. "Bra, let's go check out the swings." Goten said. Bra followed him.

*Wow, I'm actually gonna be alone with him! * Pan thought. She walked side by side with Trunks, carefully making sure she wasn't drooling. They stopped at the side of the water and Trunks sat down. At this, Pan sat down next to him. 

"So what was it you wanted to show me, Trunks?" Pan asked. Trunks was working with something by his side so Pan couldn't see it even though she was trying to. "This." Trunks said, turning around to face Pan with a beautiful wildflower. "I saw this flower while we were passing here earlier, and when I kept looking around, I noticed that that was the only flower like that. 

"Oh my gosh, Trunks, it's beautiful…" Pan smiled, took the flower, and gave Trunks a big, long hug. * I want to tell you how I feel Pan, but I'm scared how you'll react. * Trunks thought. But he didn't know that that was basically what Pan was thinking at that same time.

Bra and Goten then came over after talking a little on the swings, and they all sat and watched as the sun was setting on the horizon, making the sky glimmer with orange, yellow, and red.


	2. Who Are These Guys?

A Trip to Find Love 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original DBZ/GT characters… It's all Akira Toriyama's excellent work!

*…* = Thought

"…" = Speech

A Trip To Find Love

Chapter 2: Who Are These Guys?

By: Mystikalities

There were enough tents to fit two people per tent. One for Gohan and Videl, one for Bulma and Vegeta, one for Goten and Trunks, and one for Pan and Bra. (Now you know the sleeping arrangements!) It was already late, so everyone was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Stupid Bugs!" Vegeta was yelling, while trying to attack them. He was getting ready to throw a ki blast, but Bulma got in the way. "DON'T EVEN TRY." She yelled, with a death glare. "Do you plan on setting this campground on fire for some stupid bugs?!" "I DON'T CARE, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled back. "These insects are DRIVING ME INSANE!" Bulma wasn't listening, and threw him a bottle of bug repellant. "Here." She said. Vegeta just grumbled and walked away.

In the girl's tent (Bra and Pan), they talked about their days. "Wow Bra, I really like your brother now." Pan said with a sigh. "Hey, you can like Trunks all you want. I have my eye on Goten." Said Bra. They were both giggling. "I hope this whole trip is going to be this romantic." Said Pan. "I mean, there's Trunks, me, and a sunset by the lake. How romantic is that?! Not to mention that rare flower…" She looked over to the flower, which she had completely protected in a glass case. "This trip couldn't be any better, except for your dad and his little bug friends." Pan said with a little laugh. Bra joined in.

In the guy's tent (Trunks and Goten), they too were talking about the girls. "Goten, do you think I'm being really obvious about all of this?" Trunks looked over to his friend. "I don't know, man, what do you think?" Goten replied. "I don't know. There's just something about her…" Trunks sighed. "That just makes me so happy to be around her. She'll walk by, and I'll just… you know…" "Just completely fall head-over heels for her…" Goten said with a sigh. He was thinking about Bra, and Trunks knew it. "Exactly." Trunks said.

The next morning, everyone got up again, changed and gathered around the picnic table. Bulma was doing the food for breakfast, partly because Vegeta was complaining like crazy. Breakfast was all meats: Spare Ribs, tri-tip beef, barbecue ribs (including last night's leftovers), it was all there, not to mention a huge pot of steamed rice. 

Breakfast was eaten, everyone changed, and everybody went off to do whatever: swim, play tennis, fly around, etc. Pan and Bra headed over to Trunks' and Goten's tent. Pan opened the zip-up 'door' and found Trunks and Goten shirtless and about to take off their pajama bottoms. "Hey you guys… whoa!" Said a surprised Pan. She didn't exactly look away at that point, but motioned for Bra to come over and look.

"Heh heh! Hey you guys!" Said an embarrassed Trunks. Goten acted quickly, re-zipped his pants, and zipped up the tent opening. "Hot!" whispered Bra to Pan. "Well we just wanted to ask you if you two wanted to go to the pool with us!" Asked Pan. "We'd love to…" said Goten, "But let us finish changing first!" The girls giggled again. 

Gohan and Videl took a walk, Vegeta went back into his tent to sleep, and Bulma was already getting things ready for lunchtime. The four teens (yes, teens) were set and were off to the pool next to the playground with their towels, shades, and suits.

At the pool, Pan and Bra watched the guys take off their tops, revealing their hot, built bodies. The guys jumped into the pool in their trunks. (No pun intended!) From the pool, Goten and Trunks watched the girls take off their top layer of clothes to reveal their bikinis. *Whoah… Pan looks awesome…* Thought Trunks. Pan was the first to do a graceful dive into the pool in her red and black bikini. Bra followed, in her navy blue bikini. Goten threw his face underwater, because he was steaming up from amazement.

Suddenly, two handsome guys walked into the pool area, and then walked over to Pan and Bra. Trunks and Goten didn't see this happening because they were trying to drown each other. Pretty soon, Trunks and Goten realized what was happening, but it was already too late. Pan and Bra were all over these two guys, who enchanted the girls with their charm and probably a little more than that. 

Trunks and Goten walked over to the area where the girls and the two mystery guys were. "Hey Pan, do you and Bra wanna play a game of water volleyball?" Trunks asked with desperate hope. He didn't want the girls to fall in love with the two guys, or else both he and Goten would be heartbroken. "No, that's okay Trunks." Pan said, rather obliviously, "Me and Bra are gonna go off for a ride with Kyle and Josh here in their Viper." She draped her arm all over the one whose name was Kyle, and Bra with Josh. Then they got out of the pool and just left.

Trunks and Goten just stood in the water, completely shattered. "Something was really wrong with that." Goten mentioned to Trunks. "I know what you mean, Goten." Trunks said, "I was getting really weird vibes from those two guys. And either way, I'm not just going to sit around and let the girl I love to just slip away from me." "Well then, me neither!" exclaimed Goten. Then they were off. 


	3. Cruisin'

A Trip to Find Love 3

Author's note: Sorry people, a touch of writer's block hit me, and there were a lot of ways to go at this point of the story, so I finally chose one and here you go! R&R please, and your suggestions are always welcome! (Again, I don't own ANY of DBZ/GT, so please don't sue me, I have nothing you might want!)

A Trip to Find Love

Chapter 3: Cruisin'

By: Mystikalities

Trunks and Goten got out of the pool, raised their ki's to dry themselves off in a matter of two seconds, put on their clothes, and were off after the girls who were with Kyle and Josh. 

"Man, this could ruin our whole plan!" Trunks complained as he and Goten ran off. 

"Yeah, I know…" Goten replied. 

~~ Meanwhile, in Kyle and Josh's Viper, Pan and Bra were giving off evil grins. ~~

"Hey Bra, this was great!" Pan whispered to her blue-haired friend.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how jealous Goten and Trunks are gonna get!" Bra said back.

Kyle and Josh couldn't hear them at all… They just thought they had picked up some pretty hot babes…

**********************FLaShBaCk************************

Kyle walked into the pool area with is best friend, Josh.

"Hey josh, check out those little hotties over there at the other end of the pool." Kyle whispered to his friend. "Kyle, those girls are totally fine! How good would they look on us?!" Josh exclaimed.

They walked over to the girls. "Hey there, little ladies." Kyle said as smooth as he could. Josh just stood behind him and looked pretty. "What are your names?" 

Bra looked at Pan with a little smile. Before she replied to Kyle, she quickly told Pan, "Follow along!" Pan just nodded and smiled to the guys. "My name's Bra…" she said, very seductively. "I'm Pan." Pan said with a smile. She wasn't fully sure of what Bra had in mind, but Bra was her best friend and Pan figured she'd do it anyway.

"You girls feel like taking a little fun drive around the area in my new red Viper?" Kyle asked. Pan and Bra looked over to Trunks and Goten, who were just fooling around on their own, totally oblivious to the whole scene unfolding behind them. 

"Sure, we'd love to!" Bra said. "We can never resist hot guy with hot cars." They got out of the pool, dried off, and were off with Kyle and Josh. Trunks and Goten just realized what was happening and looked on in confusion and curiosity.

As they were going off, Pan asked Bra, "Bra! What are you doing! I want to be at the pool with Trunks, not here with these two losers!" 

"Chill, Pan." Bra said coolly. "We're girls, and it is our constitutional right to our men jealous!" Bra smiled, then looked to the two guys they were walking behind. They came up to a hot red shining Viper, and climbed in.

********************EnD oF fLaSHbAcK********************

It had been twenty minutes since the girls, with Kyle and Josh, had taken off around the country area of the town by the campgrounds. Trunks and Goten weren't that far away, able to sense the girls' energy. They drove back to the campgrounds, with Trunks and Goten not that far following behind. 

"Hee hee! Bra, can you sense them?" Pan asked. "Haha! You bet I do! Didn't I tell you they would do this?" Bra replied. "I guess you did." smiled Pan. The Viper then pulled into Kyle and Josh's site. 

"So girls, did you enjoy our little joy ride?" Josh asked. The girls nodded. "So now, let's cruise the lake in our speedboat, ok?" Kyle asked. "Ooh, you bet!" Pan said. They climbed into the speedboat by the lake and were off. Trunks and Goten were there at the shore, waiting (jealously) for the right opportunity to bust the party. 

In the middle of the lake, Kyle stopped the engine. Pan and Bra looked at each other with confusion. "Kyle, why'd you stop?" Pan asked. "Yeah, we were having fun!" Added Bra.

Kyle walked over to Bra. "Well baby, I turned that off, so we could get it on." Josh walked over to Pan, and grabbed her arms. Kyle did the same with Bra, and then started kissing her. Bra slapped Kyle across the side of his face, and Pan, seeing that Josh was about to do the same thing, pushed him away.

At this, Kyle and Josh were beginning to get angry, so they charged at the girls. Josh grabbed Pan really hard and with a strong grip, and yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU GIRLS WANTED THIS! YOU KNOW YOU WANT THIS! DON'T TRY TO RESIST US!" He began to shake her angrily.

To be continued…in chapter 4! R&R, give suggestions/tips, or whatever! I'm cool with flames, too. Maybe they'll help me write better!

^_*


	4. A Fight and A Kiss

A Trip to Find Love 4

A Trip to Find Love

Chapter 4: A Fight and A Kiss

By: Mystikalities

Josh began to shake Pan angrily. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten watching from the shore were startled. 

"Whoah! Trunks! Let's go help already!" Goten yelled wildly. "Yeah! C'mon, let's go already!" Trunks replied. They began to run and were just about to take off flying, but Trunks, who was in front of Goten, stopped in his tracks, causing Goten to runs into him.

"Trunks?!? Whazzah?!?" Goten exclaimed wildly. "Look!" Trunks replied, and began to fly closer. A confused Goten followed Trunks. Trunks had stopped, because he just saw one of the guys, Josh, thrown far out and away from the boat.

---------------PaNiViSiOn----------------

"Let…go…of…me…Josh!!" Pan stuttered. She looked at her friend Bra, who was dodging Kyle's grabs, yet had her eyes fixed at the shore. Pan, still in Josh's shaking grip, couldn't mistake what she was seeing on shore: Trunks and Goten getting ready to fly over and save them. Bra could obviously see this, too, and the two girls exchanged glances. They each knew that no matter how much they liked Trunks and Goten, they weren't about to seem like helpless little girls.

*Ok, c'mon Pan, don't seem helpless in front of Trunks…* Pan was thinking to herself, and then, with a little muscle and a little energy blast, she threw Josh far out into the water. Kyle saw this, which just made him more determined. 

He finally grabbed Bra's arm, which just resulted in Bra kicking him in his manhood, of course, knocking him out. Trunks came up right next to Pan and hugged her. *YaY!* Pan thought to herself…

-----------End PaNiViSiOn-----------

"Pan, are you okay?" Trunks caringly asked his raven-haired beauty. "Yeah, now I am." Pan replied, giving Trunks a little smirk.

They all flew slowly back to the shore of the lake, and stopped short of the water. They all also realized that that had been the exact place Trunks gave Pan the wildflower and where they all watched the sunset together that first day.

"Goten, thanks for your help there." Bra said, with a smile. Goten passionately kissed Bra on her lips, then broke it. "No sweat." He replied. Bra, a little surprised, just smiled, then they went back to a long, romantic kiss. At this, Trunks gave Pan a short, but loving kiss, to see how Pan would react. She came back with a long, affectionate kiss. 

"I'm sorry about all of this…" Pan began. Trunks just put his finger up to her lip to silence her. "Shhhh…" he whispered and he ended it with another full kiss, just as the sun was setting on the horizon, making the sky glimmer with orange, yellow, and red.

**********END**********

Well that's all for now, I'm trying to think of more to add to that, like another problem that comes up, making someone mad or sad, but I don't have much in my mind right now... Please R&R, and any ideas, suggestions, or whatever as to what could happen next or if I should end it there are gratefully appreciated! LuV YoU aLL! 

~*~*~*~*~*~MySTiKaLiTiEs~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Tent Tales

A Trip To Find Love 5

A Trip To Find Love

Chapter 5: Tent Tales

By: Mystikalities

It was already night and the sun had set when the four lovers walked back to their site. 

"Hey, we should probably tell our folks about us, huh?" Goten asked Bra. 

"Yeah…" Bra replied, with Trunks and Pan, though semi-oblivious to what the others were saying, nodding their heads in agreement. 

Goten was practically sweating bullets, because he was pretty scared of how Vegeta would react. "Uh, Bra?" Goten asked. "Yeah?" Bra replied. "How…uh…will, uh… you know…" Goten began stuttering from the thought of it. 

"…My father take it?" Bra completed Goten's sentence for him. "Uh… uh huh." Goten said. Bra smirked evilly, which gave Goten a little relief, for he knew his girlfriend had a plan.

"Well," she started, "I'm his little girl, remember? All he cares is that I'm a happy little camper." Goten looked on. "I have him practically wrapped around my finger! Once, when I was like nine, I told him Trunks was being mean, and daddy grounded him! Isn't that right, Trunks?" Bra asked.

She looked over to her older brother, who was obviously busy with something, or more like some_one_ else. Taken from this, Goten coolly replied, "Sounds great…" Then lip-locked with his blue-haired beauty. Goten then broke the kiss and said, "We don't have to tell them just yet… It can wait until tomorrow, huh?" Bra kissed him on the lips and then gently pulled on his bottom lip. "Sure…" She said.

When they arrived, they had already missed dinner, but for some reason, they didn't mind. They all just took a few left-over meals with them into their tents: about 5 ribs, a bowl of rice, plus a few more things. Their tents were right next to each other, so Trunks and Goten were in their tent, and Bra and Pan in their tent right next to the guys'. 

In the middle of the night, When all the adults at that site were asleep, Trunks and Bra got out of their tents and moved to the others: Trunks into Pan's tent, Bra moved into Goten's… 

**

OoOoOoOoO BoY!!! Ok PeOpLe!! WhAt HaPPeNs NeXt iS EnTiReLy Up To aLL oF YoUr SuGGeStIoNs!! ShOuLd I turn ThIs iNtO a LeMoN, oR MaKe iT a JuVeNiLe, SiMpLe MaKe-OuT SeSSiOn?? I KnOw ThIs WaS ShOrT, BuT ThE NeXt OnE Is EnTiReLy ReViEw-BaSeD!! WhO KnOwS, It MiGhT GeT sTeAmY uP iN tHeSe TeNtS!! So R&R PeOpLe, So MaYbE yOu'LL ReAd WhAt YoU CaMe Up WiTh!!^_^ 

**


	6. Inside Trunks' Tent (NC 17)

A Trip To Find Love

A Trip To Find Love

By: Mystikalities

Chapter 6: Inside Trunks' Tent (NC 17)

*ATTENTION: I HAVE MADE TWO VERSIONS OF CHAPTER 6, INSIDE TRUNKS' TENT... THIS IS THE NC-17 LEMON... IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED OR CANNOT READ THIS ONE, SEARCH FOR "CHAPTER 6, INSIDE TRUNKS' TENT (G)"*

=CAUTION!! ENTERING A LEMON ZONE!!=

It was completely dark within Trunks' tent, but that didn't matter, for with his saiyan abilities, he could clearly see and sense Pan entering as quietly as she could as to not awaken the adults in their tents outside. Trunks secretly smirked in the dark.

He took her into his arms, and began to kiss her passionately. Pan began to remove her tank top, both of the breathing in synchronized deep rhythms. After her tank came over her head, they began kissing again, and, with Trunks' arms around Pan, helped her by unbuttoning her bra. Pan practically ripped off Trunks' tight muscle shirt, leaving both their chests exposed.

Trunks ran his warm hands down and around Pan's breasts, giving them a tender squeeze every now and again. Pan was doing the same with Trunks' rippling pectorals. Trunks could feel Pan's chest heaving up and down, as her breaths became longer and harder. They began kissing again, yet with a little more force into it. Trunks' tongue licked Pan's lips, and then went ahead inside her mouth. 

Pan slightly gnawed at Trunks' lower lip, while also licking it. Their arms were around one another, with Pan's warm breasts up against his also warm chest. The kiss broke as Pan began removing her shorts. Trunks, following, removed his pants, and both removed their underwear. 

There they both were, standing in front of one another in complete darkness, and completely naked. Pan came up to Trunks, they began kissing again, and Trunks simply yet slowly fell backwards onto the bed. Pan licked Trunks' chest, and Trunks gave as silent of a moan of pleasure as he could control. He repositioned themselves so Pan was underneath him, and then he began by licking Pan's breasts: first the left one and slowly fondling the other, and then he switched. 

Pan could feel Trunks' penis down below, close to her vagina already. She fondled it slightly, playing with it between her fingers, gently tugging at it, which made Trunks moan with excitement. With Trunks sucking at her breasts she couldn't resist anymore, and she knew Trunks couldn't either. Her body was heating up within her from her eagerness, like a mountainous volcano, ready to erupt with a flaming passion. All the surges of pleasure were pushing to be released.

Then Trunks took a pause from kissing her, and asked her, "are you sure you want to do this?" Pan replied, " Yes I'm sure. I've been waiting for this my whole life…" They were both already taking greater gasps of air. Trunks nodded with a smile and kissed her softly on the lips. 

Pan spoke again, "You know this is my first time… Not too fast, okay?" Trunks just gave a smile that he knew Pan could see, and slowly inserted his manhood into Pan. Pan gasped suddenly as if shocked; yet she wasn't. It was a gasp of both pain and pleasure, of a feeling that was completely new to her, but she liked it. She moaned a little as Trunks pushed inward a bit, almost reaching her virginity wall, that had never been broken until that night. 

Pan's passion and her intensity were building up like a flood about to break open a dam. Then suddenly, the dam broke, and all Pan's inner flames of raging fire exploded. She pushed inward and breathed heavily, with an unnamed pleasure that overcame the pains. She tried her hardest to suppress the moans of her excitement and pleasure, but that was very hard to do. 

Trunks kissed up and down her neck, and so did Pan, until Trunks did the most peculiar thing: he bit her neck. Pan could feel the pain and the blood pouring out, yet it didn't overthrow her unyielding pleasure as her and Trunks were in synchronization, a rhythm of motion in what they were doing. 

Trunks licked up the flowing blood, and the Pan followed in Trunks' actions, suddenly familiar with the saiyan mating tradition: she knew she was Trunks' mate now. She gave him a bite on the neck and licked the blood coming out. Trunks felt this and was incredibly satisfied: with pleasure, happiness, and every other emotion out there. He knew Pan understood, and he knew with her bite to him, she agreed to be with Trunks. 

When it was all over, they lay next to each other, giving out sighs of enjoyment, as well as gasps for air. An exhausted and satisfied Pan looked Trunks into his deep eyes. Trunks looked into hers and said, "Pan-Chan," "Yeah?" She replied. "I Love You…" Trunks said. Pan just laid next to him, smiled, kissed him gently, yet firmly on the lips with some tongue moving around within, and then said back, "I Love You too, Trunks-Chan…" Then they both fell asleep there, side by side, arm in arm, and hand in hand. 


	7. Inside Trunks' Tent (G)

A Trip To Find Love

A Trip To Find Love

By: Mystikalities

Chapter 6: Inside Trunks' Tent (PG)

*ATTENTION: I HAVE MADE TWO VERSIONS OF CHAPTER 6 TO PLEASE EVERYONE!!! THIS IS THE JUVENILE, PG 13 VERSION... IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR NC 17, THEN SEARCH FOR THE OTHER CHAPTER 6!!*

=NOTICE: CLEAN VERSION OF CHAPTER 6: CONTAINS NO LEMON!=

Trunks sat there in the dark and watched as his beautiful raven-haired beauty quietly strolled in. He smiled a little smirk, and took Pan's hands into his own. Their hands inter-wrapped with each other, and the connection was locked with a kiss. They both took a seat on Trunks' airbed. 

Trunks started, "Pan, you mean everything to me." 

"And you're my everything, Trunks." Pan replied with a smile. 

Trunks began again. "I've liked you forever Pan, I don't know whether or not you've been able to sense that. When I saw you and Bra with those two goons, it almost broke me…"

Bra cut in: "I'm so sorry, Trunks… I…. I didn't know... The whole Kyle and Josh thing was Bra's stupid idea. I've always liked you, Trunks, and no one else. I didn't know that you felt the same way as I feel about you, but now I know you do, and that makes me the happiest girl here." 

With that, Trunks smiled and said, "I Love You, Pan-Chan." And kissed her lovingly on the lips. With lips in contact, he could feel Pan's smile, and as she broke the kiss, replied back: " And I Love You, Trunks-Chan" They kissed again and lied down upon the bed together, still in lip-lock.

Trunks broke the kiss and said, "Pan, I want you." Pan replied, "Yes, and I want you too" and she kissed him again. Trunks shook her off, slightly confusing her. "No," Trunks replied. "I WANT you… as my mate, my wife, my best friend…" He was a little hesitant in saying this, awaiting her reaction and her reply. 

"Oh Trunks!" Pan began, rather happily and simply. "I was already yours from the moment we first kissed! But if you want a definite answer, then yes! I want to be yours!" 

"Oh Pan-Chan!" Trunks said, "I love you so much!" Then they broke into a rhythm of kisses; Pan sucking on Trunks' lower lip, while Trunks slightly gnawed at Pan's upper lip, and vice versa. 

Trunks started to kiss her form the lips, down to the chin, then lower to her neck, while Pan was sitting there enjoying the moment, until Trunks did the most peculiar thing: he bit her neck.

Pan felt this in confusion, yet this wasn't a painful type of pain. It was almost of one of enjoyment or pleasure, for in her mind, thought she was confused, she suddenly was familiar with saiyan mating tradition or rituals, and what Trunks had done was a sign of mating, that she was his and he was hers, now and forever. 

With this knowledge, Pan followed, biting Trunks' neck, as he sat within her arms, uttering a few sounds of pleasure, not just from the bite, but because he knew that Pan knew what it meant.

Each lapped up the other's blood that was coming out of their wounds, and then broke out into a frenzy of kisses again, that lasted well through the night and into the early hours of the day, where they fell asleep side by side, arm in arm, and hand in hand…


End file.
